<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Папина работа by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862909">Папина работа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021'>WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о космогонии Девилдома.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Папина работа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да тебе у нас понравится! — жизнерадостно убеждал Диаволо, помогая себе такой бурной жестикуляцией, что Люцифер только и успевал уворачиваться от рук и крыльев принца демонов, мелькающих в опасной близости от его лица.</p><p>— Значит, говоришь, девять кругов, и мы сейчас на самом нижнем? — обреченно спросил он. Вот уж пали так пали, прямо сказать — грохнулись.</p><p>— Ага, вы пролетели весь Девилдом насквозь! — с не совсем уместной, на взгляд Люцифера, гордостью подтвердил Диаволо. — Я вам попозже устрою экскурсию по всем кругам, если хочешь! Там интересно! Например...</p><p>— Погоди, погоди, ты вообще уверен, что нам разрешат здесь остаться?</p><p>— Ну больше-то вам деваться некуда, — беззаботно отмахнулся Диаволо. — Так что найдем вам какой-нибудь замок поготичнее, ну я понимаю, здесь не Небеса, но тоже ничего, говорю же, у нас правда классно!</p><p>«А ты у нас был, чтобы сравнивать?» — хотел спросить Люцифер, но это «у нас» даже в мыслях прозвучало неожиданно больно. Небесное царство — больше не их дом, и пути назад нет. Надо привыкать.</p><p>— А твой отец, он... согласится нас принять? — вместо этого спросил он.</p><p>— Мм, да папе все равно, — фыркнул Диаволо и вдруг спохватился. — Нет-нет, ты не подумай, мы не в ссоре или что-то такое, просто он очень много работает и редко бывает дома! Так что всё, ну ладно, почти всё решаю я, а я говорю — оставайтесь! Папа будет только рад, что у меня новые друзья!</p><p>— Работает?!</p><p>Люцифер попытался представить Отца Небесного за какой-то другой работой, кроме как... ну, Богом. Не получилось. Представить этого незнакомого отца, короля демонов... брр, еще сложнее!</p><p>— Ага. Барбатос, это мой дворецкий, говорит, что про работу папы нельзя рассказывать простым подданным, типа это... как там... ну, вроде не круто, но другое слово. Несолидно, во. А я считаю, что наоборот!</p><p>Люцифер только глазами хлопал. Диаволо рассмеялся, довольный произведенным эффектом:</p><p>— На самом деле под девятым кругом ада есть еще кое-что, и мой папка работает прямо там! Угадаешь?</p><p>Люцифер даже головой покачать не смог от удивления. Впрочем, принца и так распирало поделиться:</p><p>— Папа водит поезда метро! Скажи, крутотень?! Барбатос ничего не понимает в крутых работах!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>